


Lucid Dreams

by kiwithepotato



Series: I'm Fine [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwithepotato/pseuds/kiwithepotato
Summary: Reader leaves Jason to go back Tokyo, he is left with an empty bed and a broken heart.





	Lucid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is kiwi-chan.
> 
> Enjoy the story

_Goodbye,_

 

 Where the words she uttered, he would've thought her leaving with him away would have hurt him more, but it didn't, it was her walking out the door and getting into

the cab without looking back, leaving the apartment which always felt so full, empty.

 

  _I have to do this_

 

 "Yeah, right." He muttered, cocking his gun. She was damaged, just like him why did she get to leave? Maybe because he was him, it was always him.

 

 Jason Todd.

Bruised and broken.

Beaten and battered.

 

His dreams get worst, he couldn't sleep and could barely take a nap. He became more reckless, it didn't matter if he died. He could always go to the pit again or even

better stay dead. It didn't that Gotham's weather was so dreary, it seemed in sync with his heart.

 

How would she like that. Huh.

 

 "You need to rest." Roy advised.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Dick said.

"You're done, don't come on patrol anymore, go home." Bruce ordered.

 

He complains as he climbs up the fire escape. "What's the point." Trying to convince himself to not hope. "She's not there. She's. Not. The-"

 

_Jason_

 

There she was, standing in the middle of the room

 

 

He breathes out, Unsure if she's going to fade away. Frozen in front of the window, its only when she comes towards him he realizes she there. Right now. Cradling his

face in her hands.

 

 

Just to make sure she's really there.

 

_I missed you._

"Me too," Their lips meeting each other in the embrace. "Never leave me, again." He pleads as he kisses her over and over again.

 

_Never again..._

 

 He jolted awake, shallow breathes pulsing from his chest. He was in his room, at the manor.

 

Alone

 

He sucked in a harsh breath, the heels of his hands digging into his eye. His body quaking with silent sobs.

 

"I miss you."


End file.
